The Strongest Demigod
by GAMER670
Summary: Percy is a strong demigod, everyone knows that. But what happens if everybody thinks Percy is a traitor? Percy is exiled, never to return, but what happens when a danger comes that only Percy can stop? This is my first fanfic, plz review! And Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic ever so plz don`t be suprised if you see a lot of spelling mistakes and other stuff, but the story is pretty good. So plz read! And plz be nice as well because I am just a kid who reads Percy Jackson and wanted to make a fanfic. Yeah, that`s right, I am a kid. Enjoy this fanfiction!**

Percy POV

I was tired by running. I had taken a bus to go to Chicago and I didn`t even realize that the bus conductor was a Cyclopes! It`s always a Cyclopes. But midway in the trip the conductor marched up to me and punched me in the gut. Dammit, that hurt a lot! Then the Cyclopes lifted me while I was dazed and threw me out of the bus entrance. I slammed against a metal wall. My back and stomach were paining so much! The mortals shrieked with terror. Then the Cyclopes came out of the bus. I was stiil weak, I couldn`t even stand! But then I saw a Fire Hydrant next to me. I took out my sword, Riptide and cut the fire hydrant. Water came blasting out of the fire hydrant. Then the water touched me. Instantly, I was feeling amazing. I quickly turned Riptide into a pen and ran. Ran as fast as I I was finally convinced that I was safe from the monster, I lay down. But then, I had a flashback.

 _Flashback:-_

 _I and my friends were fighting the giants with the gods. Piper and Aphrodite were handling Periboia. Piper was fighting like a badass. Frank and Ares were fighting an entire phalanx of giants. Frank was fighting as a African Elephant. Hazel was attacking the stealthy way. Whenever a Giant came close, she dissapeared in the mist and stabbed the giant in the back. Hades and Hecate were helping her. We called them ' The H-Squad'. Leo was fighting giants with the Argo II and his father, Hephaestus was furiosly tinkering with the ship`s controls, trying to keep the ship aloft. My beautiful girlfriend, Annabeth was fighting Enceladus with Athena. Me and my father, Poseidon were fighting the twin giants, Otis and Ephialtes. I stabbed both of them in the chest and Poseidon decapitated them with his trident. Only Porphyrion was left. Jason cut off his nose and Zeus was about to kill them when he shouted," Even if you kill me, the Earth Mother will still rise! Because the traitor from your side will help us, the Giants, win!" Then Zeus hesitated to kill Porphyrion. He asked him," And who is the traitor?" At this Porphyrion laughed. " He is one of your greatest heroes, the traitor is Perseus Jackson!"_

 _Flashback end_

When I woke up from the Flashback, I saw the Cyclopes holding me in his hands. " You are mine, Perseus Jackson!"

"Yeah, like that will ever happen."

I kicked him in the chest and he dropped me. Then I took out my sword, Riptide and cut off his head. It was night-time now and I was very tired. But before sleeping, I was thinking about the flashback. I thought," When will they realize that I was never the traitor?" Then I closed my eyes and slept.

 **So guys, that`s the first chapter done. Plz review and let me know what you would like to see in the future. And which pairing should I do, Percabeth, Pertemis, Perzoe or Percy with my Oc. I will set a poll about this so don`t worry. Okay, bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter. I think you liked the first chapter? But anyways I will try to complete this story. And plz don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

Percy POV

I had to move. I couldn't rest for so long. But when I woke up, I saw a note next to me and a jaguar ahead of me which was definitely not there yesterday night. I read the note in my mind:-

 _Hello Perseus Jackson. I know you are confused about who I am and have a lot of questions, don't worry I'll answer all of them. Now the only thing you need to know is that I am here to help you. Come to visit me in Kohler. Don't have a ride? The keys to the jaguar near you will appear in your pocket. I look forward to seeing you._

I was surprised by this. Who would want to help me? But first things first. I checked my pocket. And the keys of the matter were there! I went into the car and saw that the destination was already input into the GPS. And the car was automatic. I would reach Kohler in a few minutes.

 _ **After a few minutes**_

I had finally reached Kohler! I saw an old man in an alley, and I had a feeling that he was the one who had sent me the letter. I sat next to him and he said, " Good morning, Perseus Jackson. Nice sunny day, isn't it?" "Who are you? Are you a Olympian?" "No I'm not a Olympian, I'm actually someone who gave up my job for a Olympian." Then I realized something. "A nice sunny day, you said?" "Oh yes, I think you have figured out who I am." "You are-" I was interrupted by a loud noise. Five bikers were standing right in front of me. Then they turned into Laistrygoinan giants. "Uh oh..." I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I still haven't figured out the pairings in this story so plz don't forget to vote in the poll which will be shown in my profile , This is the second chapter for the day. Enjoy and don't forget to write your thoughts in reviews!**

Percy POV

I saw the Laistrygonian giants and I was like, "Oh...Crap!" They were about to throw a big piece of rock at me. **But** I threw my sword at the head of the giant who was about to throw the rock and it cut open his head, and let me say that it was one of the most disgusting things I had ever seen in my entire life. He dissolved into sand. All the other giants decided that they would attack me physically. One giant came running at me. I jumped and vaulted over his head then stabbed him in the back. Then I ran to the other giants and shouted, "Come at me, stupid idiots!" That made them angry, which I was hoping for. They came charging at me from different directions. At the right time, I slided between one of the giant's legs and they all slammed against each other. They fell down. And I killed them all. Then I looked at the old man. He was clapping. "Good job, Perseus Jackson! You have fought the giants well. But the real question is- do you know who I am?" "Yes... You are Helios, the Titan of the sun, aren't you? "Yes I am. Do you have any questions?" "No, I dont. Just this, Can you help me?' "Yes, I can. As you can see, I'm fading and I have never have any hero my blessing... So will you like to have my blessing? I was stunned by this. "Of course, I will, my lord!" "Well, then here you go. You now have my blessing. And you have gifts as well! " What gifts?" "Well first I have changed your appearance." He handed me a mirror and I looked at **myself.** My appearance was completely changed! I now had blonde hair and green and golden eyes! My skin was a little more tanned now. Other than that, nothing had changed. "And here is armour for you. Just imagine yourself in armour and you will be wearing armour" Then he gave me a set of clothes which I changed into. Then I imagined myself in armour, and the it was! Shining gold armour so bright that it made my eyes hurt! "Thank you, Helios." "You are welcome, Perseus. Now, I have a friend in Lambertville who needs some help. Will you go visit her, Percy?" " Of course, Helios." Then I went into my Jaguar and typed Lambertville into the GPS. It said 8 hours. It was a long journey. So I went into the back of the car and slept as it had been a long day.

 **So guys, that's the third chapter! Plz review and don't forget to vote in the poll! Have a good day today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, the pairing in my story is going to be...Pertemis! Percabeth was second, so I will make one chapter where Percy and Annabeth are having a conversation and get a little romantic but in the end Percy rejects Annabeth. For what reason? You will find that out later! And in this chapter a prophecy is issued and it is super lame, okay? that`s all I need to say for now. Enjoy! This is the updated version of the fourth chapter so people who have read it, read it again!**

Artemis POV

Today, I was hunting with my hunters. We were trying to catch a golden stag. We had almost caught it but then Zeus summoned me for a council meeting. I sighed. I told my hunters to keep looking for the golden stag. They nodded, then ran after it. I teleported myself, to Olympus. I then sat on my throne and listened to my father saying his boring speeches. I was thinking about Percy, how handsome he looked and how much I wanted to kiss him. I had a crush on Percy since he held the sky for me. No man could be that selfless. But stupid Father exiled him for being a traitor. But inside my heart, I knew he could never be a traitor. I was still daydreaming about Percy when I heard something important in Zeus`s speech. " I have heard from Apollo that the oracle will be issuing a prophecy today. So i will summon the oracle here, today!" Then a young girl appeared in the middle of the hall. My brother stepped forward and announced, " The Oracle will speak now!" I had never seen my brother so serious. Then the girl`s eyes started glowing green. When she spoke, her voice was tripled.

 _A new danger appears and controls various gods_

 _And slowly arrives the destruction of Greece`s lords_

 _Only the demigod with limitless power_

 _Can defeat the One who is the greatest deceiver_

We were all shocked by this. The Oracle fell down. Apollo quickly teleported her back to her home. We were all wondering who the strongest demigod was. We started to discuss who could be the strongest demigod. Obviously, the first question was asked by Hermes. " Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Nobody answered. Then Zeus came over to me and whispered, " Go and find Perseus, daughter." I nodded. Actually, I wanted to shout in joy but I didn`t want to show Father my joy. I quickly teleported back to my camp and announced to all the Hunters. "Hunters, we need to find Perseus Jackson." They nodded grimly. Then they packed their stuff and we set off to find him.

Percy POV

I had reached Lambertville! I was about to go out of the car when somebod pulled me back in. I turned around to see who it was. I saw a woman sitting in the shotgun seat. She was very old. So, I assumed this must be Helios`s friend. " Are you Helios`s friend?" " Helios`s friend?! I am Helios`s aunt!" I decided to ignore this. " So anyway, Helios told me you needed help?" "Yes yes, I did. I need you to find and kill Medusa."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys, I hope you are enjoying this story. You can probably see where this story is going. And trust me, Percy is going to be the dream demigod! Enjoy!**

Percy POV

"Ok, I`ll do it" I said without hesitation. It would probably get me killed in painful ways but I never hesitated to help somebody. Themis smiled. " To help you with this task, I will give you some gifts." She blasted a beam of energy at me. It didn`t hurt at all. But I was feeling different now...more mature. " I have given you the power of healing. If you ever need to heal yourself, just think of a happy memory." I was gobsmacked. " Thank you. But I never got your name" "Phoebe. My name is Phoebe. And one more gift for you." She looked at me in concentration. Then she said, " It`s done. Now if you concentrate hard enough you can see the possible future." I was very suprised by this. "Thank you milady.". She smiled. " Now go. Kill that idiot Medusa for me!" I quickly ran out of the car. I tried to find the place where Medusa would hide out. But I couldn`t find it and I was getting hungry. I didn`t have the money which was required for a restaurant so I decided to buy some food from a grocery store. I was about to get some canned noodles but then a lady wearing a hat came over to me. " Hello there, young man! What do you need?" I was about to answer but then I started to realize that a grocery lady would never talk so sweetly to a unknown person. I decided to try out my new gift and see the future. I concentrated hard and actually did it!

 _Future_

 _" I need these canned noodles. Can you tell me how much these are worth?"_

 _"Of course sweetheart! Just wait a second.."_

 _* Woman takes off her hat*_

 _Many snakes appear from her head._

 _"Bye bye, demigod!"_

 _*I turn to stone*_

 _Future End_

"Excuse me, I asked you something, mister!", Medusa said. I was thinking furiously, why Medusa didn`t recognise me. But then I remembered Helios changing my appearance. I silently thanked him in my mind. Then I started thinking how I could save my I saw a sink nearby. I concentrated on it. And I felt the familiar wrenching pain in my gut. The sink exploded. "Ah, what the hell?!" Medusa shouted. She tried to take off her hat but I ran away and hid behind one of the shelves. "Oh demigod, come on out!" Medusa said. She was coming close to me. I could hear her footsteps. I changed my clothes into armour then stepped in front of her. "Ah! The blinding light!" I took out my sword. " You like that?! Now, take this!" I threw my sword at her and it cut off her head. Then I quickly ran towards the counter, got a cloth bag and put Medusa`s head in it. Then I went and brought a backpack and put the cloth pag in it. "Might come in handy." i said to myself. Then I heard a loud booming noise," Hello Perseus Jackson." it said. "Who are you?!" "You can call me the One. You have become strong, Perseus Jackson. But not strong enough for me!" A crack appeared in the floor of the grocery store. I tried to move, but I was completely stuck. " This will make you worthy enough to face me! Have fun in Gi Tou Chaous!" I had no idea what that was. But then the floor broke and I started falling.

 **So guys, that`s the end of the chapter! By the way, can you figure out who The One is? It`s not who you will usually expect! Show me your opinions about this story by reviewing. Bye, guys! Have a good day! Gi Tou Chaos's means 'Land of Chaos' in Greek.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to update the story for some time because I was busy . Ok anyways I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

Artemis POV

We had tracked Percy's scent till Lambertville. I so liked him but I had not fallen in love since... Orion. That little rascal had betrayed me although I had loved him. I couldn't believe that Percy would ever do that but my hunter's instinct,my cautious reluctance made me hesitate from loving Percy. We had tracked his scent till a grocery store. I sensed that there was a monster present earlier in this store. I sniffed the air. " Medusa was present here." I told my hunters. But then I saw something. A snake was lying on a cabinet and it's not everyday you see a snake lying around. Somebody had killed Medusa. And I had an idea who that could be. "Percy... Percy was here!" I thought. Thalia came over to me and told me, "Mistress, I think Percy was here." I did not reply. Thalia was as obsessed as me for finding Percy. Then I saw that the floor was cracked. A hole was present in the middle of the floor. I looked into it and it seemed like that it went on forever and ever. So I decided Percy was there. I was thinking of going into the hole but then a huntress said, "Mistress, I think you should see this."

Percy POV

I started falling. But this time it wasn't like Tartarus. I had just enough time to think, "Oh, for the freaking second time-!",before I splashed into a river. This river was pure poison. I couldn't breathe and my whole body was burning. My wounds had somehow started spreading. But I could still control the water. I somehow gathered my strength and willed the water to carry me to land. I collapsed into the ground. My wounds were paining a lot. But then i remembered that I could heal myself. I thought about me and Annabeth. Our relationship, our journey, our time together and our...kiss. Suddenly my wounds weren't getting me anymore. I was still feeling very tired. I saw a big black orb on next to me. Suddenly, my battle reflexes took over. I jumped and threw my sword in the direction of the black orb. It exploded and threw me far away. It didn't hurt me though. I heard a loud grunt. Somehow I knew I had hit someone when I threw my sword. " Who are you?!" I said. "I am not going to harm you", he said as he took out my sword from his stomach, "My name is Raj Jailal. I am the son of Savitr." "Savitr? Who the hell is Savitr?!" "Savitr is the god of speed. In Hindu mythology" "Hindu mythology?! What the hell?!" " I know, I know. I will explain later. But right now, we just need to get out of here. So are you with me or are you not?" Raj held out his hand. I slowly started to think. I began to trust him. After all, if he wanted to kill me, he could have done it while I had fallen down. I took his hand. " Ok, let's go, Raj."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, hope you are enjoying the story. I will tell you something-that this will contain not only contain Greek Mythology but gods from many other countries. It is going to be awesome! And Percy will have a dream team. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Artemis POV

I rushed outside when I heard a loud noise. I saw a big giant standing in the heart of the city. But I didn't recognize it. As far as I knew, this thing wasn't Greek. It's eyes were pure red. It started destroying the town. The mortals started screaming. I shouted to it," Hey monster, stop!" It looked at me. "And why do you think i should stop, Lady Artemis?" It's voice was loud and it felt like it was sucking us into hell. But somehow I knew someone was controlling this giant. It looked at peace but ready to attack. It's eyes were alert and ready to fight till death. I thought back to a few centuries when we had a war with the Chinese Gods. This...deity was present there. This was Chiyou. "Chiyou, is that you?" "Oh Artemis you understand correctly. This is the **body** of Chiyou. But I am controlling it."I decided to play it calm. "And can I ask who you are?" "I can't tell you that Artemis." I got angry. "Well then, fight with me! Hunters, attack!" They all drew their bows and attacked. Chiyou swatted them with his hand. "You wanna fight? Ok! Let's fight!" With that he summoned a huge ball of energy and threw it at us.

Percy POV

We had been walking a long time. I kept asking Raj if we had reached there yet, but he always said no. Then I asked him,"Can you explain anything to me? He sighed. " Ok, I guess you deserve it for trusting me. There is someone called the One and-" "The One?! I know him! "He sent you down here, didn't he? He sent me down here as well. See, the One is connected to all cultures somehow. Indian, Greek, Chinese, Norse, Egyptian, everything! And he is evil." "Ok..." " So now should we continue our journey?" He marched off without saying a word. I wondered what was wrong with him. Then I quickly ran to catch up with him.


End file.
